Famous, Stupid, and Related
by kirbykid13
Summary: Geoff and Lindsay learned that the two of them were twins seperated at birth. The two of them start to live together. TDI happenend, but not TDA or TDWT.
1. Seperated Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Sixteen years ago, a beautiful blonde woman was going to divorce her husband due to a tight budget. She was going to have a baby and they could not afford to feed three people. She may have loved him so much, but it was best for the couple to split when the baby was born.

This is what happened in the home of Catherine and Joseph Flowes.

"I'm sorry honey, I love you very much, but I don't think were going to handle this together. We have huge money issues, your job is minimum wage and I get paid $78,000 a year with my job as a fashion designer." Catherine said. "If your getting paid so much, then why are we on a tight budget?" Joseph said. "There has been a cutback and my pay has been sliced, but to tell you the truth, you have not helped me when I needed it." Catherine said, "Plus, I won't be able to work for a while meaning I don't get paid."

"You mean we have to live off of my money?" Joseph said. "I have to save what we have, and you just like to buy all the junk you want, I can't take it. I still love you, but its the only way." Catherine said.

In just short notice, the baby was ready to come out. They got to the hospital in time, but they discovered something they never knew. Twins, one boy and one girl.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flowes." the doctor said. "I'm soon going to be Ms. Flowes, were getting divorced." she said. "Your probably surprised about having twins, am I right?" the doctor said.

The two saw the babies in the room where they were being cared. "Go on and grab your newborn kids." the doctor said.

Catherine and Joseph got a look at the two kids, but they couldn't afford them both. "They're really adorable, but we can't keep them both." Joseph said. Catherine then smiled to her soon to be ex-husband. "Joseph, I'll take care of the girl, you can take care of the boy." Catherine said. "One day, I want these two to meet each other and get a chance to know one another." Catherine said, "Is that a promise." Joseph then took her hand and said, "That's a promise."

Catherine stayed home with the baby girl, while Joseph took the baby boy with him to live in San Diego. Catherine would be able to get back to work and hire a nanny to look after the girl, while Joseph graduated from college and left the minimum wage job life to become a high school counselor. Though their lives were easier, the two met once in a while, but the kids never met each other.

They were hoping the set of twins would unite and be able to bond.

This is the story about the set of twins who got separated at birth, but were able to live great lives. This is the story of Geoff and Lindsay Flowes.


	2. Geoff is my brother?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Sixteen years has passed and the two have grown up and began to enter reality television.

Geoff wanted to be on TV, and he was selected to go on Total Drama Island. "A reality show is great, but I was hoping one day to be a talk show host." Geoff said. "Son, I'm pleased that you have decided to go on television." Joseph said. "Dad, I'll make you proud." Geoff said.

Lindsay continued to live with her mom and life was going swell. "Mom, I get to be on Total Drama Island." Lindsay said. "I'm very proud of you, I got a great feeling its your good looks." Catherine said. "Mom, your the best." Lindsay said, "And who knows, maybe I'll make a friend on television. I hope the cameras get a good look at me."

The two left for Lake Ontario where the show was made, the divorced husband and wife got together for the first time in a while to be together. They went over to Catherine's house.

"Honey, its been sixteen years since we got divorced, things have been hard without you." Joseph said. "I know how you feel, my life has been great, I got back on track and have been earning lots of money over the past fifth-teen and a half years." Catherine said. "I went to college and became a high school counselor."

As time went by, they saw their kids on the show, by the time Lindsay got voted off, she went off to Playa De Loser only to receive a phone call from her mom.

"Hello?" Lindsay said. "It's your mom Lindsay." Catherine said. "Hi mom, how did you know I was booted off the show, are you psychotic or something?" she asked. "We were watching you on TV." Catherine said. "We, don't you mean you were with someone else." Lindsay said. "Yeah, I'm with your dad." Catherine said. "I didn't know I had a dad." Lindsay said. "Yeah, we divorced after you and your brother were born." Catherine said. "Wait, I have a brother?" Lindsay asked. "Yes you do, it was one of the players on the show." Catherine explained. "Please tell me its not Tyler." Lindsay desperately said. "It's not, its the party boy, your brother is Geoff." Catherine said. "What? Geoff is my brother?" Lindsay said. "Yeah, you two were twins separated at birth because we couldn't afford to take care of both of you. Your father agreed to take Geoff of my hands." Catherine said, "But we still love you both."

Lindsay was shocked to hear that Geoff was actually her brother, she went around telling everyone at the resort. "EVERYONE! GEOFF IS MY BROTHER!" Lindsay shouted. "Are you stupid or letting your imagination get to you?" Trent asked. "No, seriously, Geoff is my brother. I had a phone conversation with my mom telling me how I'm doing, and told me that I have a brother." Lindsay explained.

"If that's true, can I be the first to tell him?" Bridgette asked, "After all, I'm falling in love with him." Lindsay shook her head yes.

Geoff arrived at the Playa De Loser resort, the first thing he was looking for was Bridgette. "Bridgette baby, where are you!" Geoff yelled. "Right here honey." Bridgette said. Geoff saw Bridgette, ran up to her and kissed her right on the lips. "I missed you baby." Geoff said.

While Geoff was caught up in the moment, Lindsay came up to Geoff. "Hi Geoff." Lindsay said. "Lindsay, would you mind, I'm showing my feeling to Bridgette." Geoff said. "Geoff, I was going to tell you something, but I'll let Bridgette tell you for me." Lindsay said. "Sure, Bridgette, is there anything you want to say to me that Lindsay was going to say?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, Geoff, your related to Lindsay." Bridgette said, "She's your sister."

Geoff was feeling a bit surprised about what Bridgette said to Geoff. "Pardon me?" Geoff asked. "Lindsay is your sister." Bridgette said. Geoff was a bit surprised that he was related to Lindsay, after all they did share some of the same traits. The two are blonde, have blue eyes, look hot and sexy, enjoy being famous, and they're both pretty stupid.

"Come to think of it, she does look like she can be my sister." Geoff said. "Yeah, now I can give my brother a hug." Lindsay said while hugging Geoff. "Wow, I should ask dad if this is true." Geoff said. "Call my mom's house because your dad is there, I'll give you her number." Lindsay said as she handed Geoff her phone number.


	3. The Phone Call That Changed Their Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Geoff rushed to the resort phone to call the woman that happens to be his mom. "Hello?" Catherine asked. "Hi, this is Geoff, are you my mom? Geoff asked. "Yes, how did you get this number?" Catherine asked. "Lindsay gave it to me, because she told me dad wasn't home in San Diego, so I called here." Geoff explained. "Yeah, well its nice to hear your doing just fine, your father told me about it." Catherine said. "Can I speak to dad?" Geoff asked. "Sure." Catherine said as she handed the phone to Joseph. "Geoff, what can I do for you? How was your time on that disgusting summer camp?" he asked. "Great dad, I met the woman of my dreams. Her name is Bridgette." Geoff said. "I saw that, she is a cool girl, and I think the two of you would make a great couple." Joseph said. Geoff wanted to get serious with his dad.

"Dad, I was just told about Lindsay." Geoff said. "Yeah, go on." Joseph replied. "I was just told that she was my sister." Geoff said. "It's true, she is your sister." Joseph said. "That's great to hear, but dad I was wondering, why didn't you tell me about Lindsay?" Geoff asked. "I thought you weren't ready to handle the truth, you two were separated at birth because we didn't have enough money to support you. We each took care of one child and divorced each other to make our lives easier, now you know." Joseph said. "Dad, things are going fine right now, are they?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, were okay with money now, and so is your mother. It was heartbreaking for us to get divorced like that." Joseph said.

Lindsay then came up to Geoff while he was still on the phone. "Who are you talking to?" Lindsay asked. "Mom and dad." Geoff said. "Can you hold on." Geoff said. "Sure." Joseph said.

Geoff and Lindsay began having a talk with one another. "Lindsay, I never got a chance to know you, and you barely knew me as a person." Geoff said. "What are you saying?" Lindsay asked. "I was thinking since were brother and sister, mom and dad are living better lives. Why don't we ask them to remarry, that way we can spend more time together as brother and sister." Geoff explained. "You mean share the childhood that we never got to live together?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah. Mom and dad will be happy, and I bet we will be happy too." Geoff said. "Good idea, your a genie." Lindsay said.

Geoff picked up the phone again to talk to his dad. "Dad, me and Lindsay were thinking, since you guys have loved each other and your living easier now, why don't you two remarry." Geoff said. "Remarry your mom." Joseph said, "Hold on."

Joseph talked to Catherine. "Honey, the kids want us to remarry." Joseph said. "You mean, we can live as a family without any worries." Catherine said. "Yes, we paid off everything, the kids are old enough to take care of themselves. We can live that life we never had." Joseph said.

Joseph then bent down on one knee. "Catherine, will you marry me again." Joseph said. "Yes, I will marry you again." Catherine said. After Joseph put the ring on her ring finger, Joseph went back to the phone. "I just asked your mother's hand in marriage, were going to remarry." Joseph said.

Geoff and Lindsay were so happy for them. "That's so great to hear. Now I actually have a brother." Lindsay said with a squeal. "When your done there, you two take the plane back to your mothers house. Were going to live together as a family." Joseph said. "That's is so good to hear, we'll see you when we get home." Geoff said as he hung up the phone.

Lindsay was standing with a smile. "We get to live together!" Lindsay cried. "The good news is that I don't have to worry about falling in love with you over Bridgette. I mean your hot, but now I learned your my sister, and brothers falling in love with their sisters is totally wrong." Geoff explained. "I know, it is just juvenile." Lindsay said.

Bridgette them came up to the two. "So, what happened?" Bridgette asked. "Our parents are going to remarry." Geoff said. "Were going to live together!" Lindsay happily cheered.

Bridgette was a bit worried. "Geoff, I thought we were going to start hanging out after this show was over in San Diego. I told you that my parents were about to move there because my dad got a new job." Bridgette said. "I know Bridge, but were going to live outside Vancouver. I'm sorry Bridgette, you can come visit if you want." Geoff said. "It's okay." Bridgette said as she wept a tear from her face.

Geoff and Lindsay felt bad for Bridgette. Geoff wanted to have a serious relationship with her, but moving out of San Diego and into Vancouver hurt that chance. "Geoff, I'm sure you'll see her again soon." Lindsay said. "I know I will, sis. I love Bridgette with all my heart." Geoff said.


	4. Wedding and Reception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

After the show, Geoff and Lindsay went back to Vancouver to prepare for the wedding.

Everyone was getting ready for the big day. Geoff wore a white suit with a red tie, and instead of his cowboy hat, he wore an ivory hat. "Geoff, you look good." said Joseph. "Thanks dad." Geoff said. "So, how do I look?" Joseph asked. Geoff observed his father and saw him wear a black tuxedo with a red flower on left side. "You look great pops." Geoff said. "Phew, I just wanted to make sure I look good in front of your mother." Joseph said in belief.

Lindsay was getting her mom ready. Catherine was wearing a pearl white wedding dress that went to the floor. "Do I look great honey?" Catherine asked. "Mom, I bet you my dad would be stunned to see how beautiful you are." Lindsay said. "Thanks honey, and you look dressed up too." Catherine said. "I know." said Lindsay as she observed her outfit. It was a pink dress that went to the knees, while she wears a flower on her head instead of her blue bandana.

After they got ready, the wedding was under way. Joseph was standing with confidence waiting for Catherine to come down the aisle.

Geoff and Lindsay sat next together waiting for the bride to come. Catherine came down the aisle looking really beautiful.

"So Greg?" Lindsay questioned. "Be quiet, and its Geoff." Geoff whispered. "When's the intermission? I have to go to the bathroom." Lindsay said. "There is no intermissions at weddings Lindsay. Why didn't you go before this started?" Geoff asked. "I didn't need to." Lindsay said. Geoff was just devastated.

As the wedding went on, they exchanged their vows and went to the I do part. "Do you Catherine take Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband, again?" the priest said. "I do." Catherine said. "And do you Joseph take Catherine to be your lawfully wedded husband, again?" the priest said. "I do." said Joseph.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the priest.

Joseph and Catherine Flowes kissed each other on the lips and ran out to the limousine.

Geoff shedded tears in his eyes to see his old man happy again. Lindsay was also happy along with Geoff.

Later at the reception. Geoff and Lindsay were sitting at the table where the remarried Joseph and Catherine were sitting, the main couples table.

Geoff stood up and gave out the toast to Joseph and Catherine.

"Thank you everyone. Dad, its so great that you decided to finally marry mom again and we can actually be a real family. I was so happy to hear that I had a sister, and she is sitting next to me. Come on up Lindsay."

It was Lindsay's turn to talk.

"Thank you Grant. I was so shocked to know that you were my brother, and asking our parents to remarry was a great idea to get a chance for us not only to connect with each other, but connect better with our parents. Mom, dad, I hope you can give us that enjoyment."

Lindsay was finished and it went back to Geoff.

"Thanks Lindsay, now that were a big family, we may not be babies, but I would like to catch up on stuff that we have lost out on. Lets hope it can work out this time, make everyone here happy and proud! Oh and Lindsay, its Geoff."

Lindsay nodded with a smile and everyone gave a round of applause. So they enjoyed the reception and the four would go back to Catherine's house in Vancouver. Joseph and Catherine went straight to bed.

Lindsay let Geoff sleep on the floor in her room. "Thanks Lindsay, tomorrow, I'm going to get my room ready." Geoff said. "That's great, were going to give you the guest room. In the morning, were going to set it up for you." Lindsay said.

The two started to happily go to sleep waiting for a new day.


	5. Ice cream, the park, and a movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

The next day after the wedding, Joseph and Catherine went on their honeymoon in Miami. Geoff and Lindsay were by themselves for an entire week. The two were just sitting and watching TV.

"So, have any ideas on what we can do Greg?" Lindsay asked. "Nope, and its Geoff." said Geoff. "I'm hungry. I have an idea, lets go get ice cream!" exclaimed Lindsay. "Great thinking Lindsay, but I drive." Geoff said.

They got into Geoff's Mercedes that he got on his sixteenth birthday, they brought it over from San Diego. "You got a nice car." Lindsay said. "Thanks, if I ever were to see Bridgette again, then we would drive all over the place." Geoff explained.

They pulled out of the driveway and drove over to an ice cream parlor in the small downtown area. "I love ice cream, its so delicious." said Lindsay. "Sis, get yourself anything you want." said Geoff.

They went inside and began to order. "Welcome to Frosty Treats, may I help you." said the clerk. "Yeah, two cones. One strawberry, and for you Lindsay." Geoff said. "Give me a strawberry too!" Lindsay said. "Wonderful, two strawberry cones coming up." the clerk said.

The two waited and then they got their cones. "Here you go kids." the clerk said. "Thank you." Geoff said as they grabbed their cones. "Your welcome, its just so touching when young couples come in for ice cream." the clerk said. "Actually, this isn't my girlfriend, she's actually my sister." Geoff said. Lindsay then smiled and blushed. "True, were brother and sister." Lindsay said. "My bad, but you still look cute together." the clerk said. "Thanks." Lindsay said.

Geoff and Lindsay left the ice cream parlor and decided to walk to a nearby park. "Want to go to the park?" Geoff asked. "Sure!" Lindsay said.

They went into the park and sat on a bench. They both watched the little kids playing around. "Sigh. I wish you were around when we were little, you could be able to push me on the swings, play tag with me, all sorts of stuff." Lindsay explained. "I know what you mean." Geoff said, "We would've gotten along very well as kids, and had lots of fun."

The two were finishing their ice cream cones. "Hey, why don't we play tag." Lindsay said. "Lindsay, we need to find more people to play with." Geoff said. "How about those little kids." Lindsay said. "I think that would be rude to play with kids we don't know, plus their parents taught them not to talk to strangers." Geoff explained.

Knowing that there were only two of them, they came up with an idea. "We could just play with just the two of us." Geoff said. "Geoff, your a genie." Lindsay said. "I'll be it, and you try to avoid me, understand?" Geoff questioned. "Totally." Lindsay said.

Lindsay ran all over the place for 5 minutes until Geoff finally caught her. "Gotcha! Now your it." Geoff said to Lindsay. "Okay, here I come." said Lindsay happily.

Geoff dashed away from Lindsay as she was trying to catch him. Lindsay sure was fast, but Geoff wouldn't make it look easy for her. In just 10 minutes, she eventually caught him. "All right, I"m tired." Geoff said heavily breathing. "Want to push me on the swings?" Lindsay asked. "Um, aren't you too old for the swings Lindsay?" Geoff asked. "No way, if I was too old, then I have a cane and keep breaking my hip." she explained. "No, as in 16 year old people shouldn't be swinging on swingsets." Geoff explained. "Please." Lindsay begged. "Okay sis." said Geoff.

They found the swingset, Lindsay got on a swing. Geoff began to push her as hard as he could. "Yay, this is fun." Lindsay said. Geoff continued pushing her on the swings as she enjoyed every moment of it.

The kids however were a bit disturbed by the fact that two teens were playing on the swingset. "Mommy, old people are swinging." a child said just standing by his mom. The other kids backed away.

"All right Lindsay, now its my turn." Geoff said. "I'm so gonna send you to the moon." Lindsay said. She began pushing as hard as she could, Geoff was soaring up. "All right Lindsay, I'm gonna jump!" Geoff yelled as he jumped off the swingset.

He flew into the air and crashed into the ground landing hard on his bottom. "Ouch!" Geoff yelled. Lindsay ran over to Geoff.

"Gary, all you alright?" Lindsay asked. "I'm fine, but this baby here is going to be sore for a while." Geoff said pointing to his butt.

"Why don't we go home Gabe." said Lindsay. "Its Geoff Lindsay. Sure, well go home." he said.

They got back into the Mercedes and drove home. The two were by themselves as they ordered a pizza, and rented a movie.

They were watching the movie and eating pizza at the same time. "So, what happens next in the movie?" Lindsay asked. "I don't know, I haven't seen it in theaters." said Geoff.

The movie then ended and they decided to hit the sack. "I'm going to bed Lindsay, see you in the morning." Geoff said. "Same here. Goodnight..Geoff." Lindsay said. "Goodnight Linds." Geoff said. The two headed into their bedrooms and went to bed hoping if anything else was going to happen tommorow.


	6. Homecoming, with a Rough Evening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Morning arrived in Vancouver. Geoff was snoozing like a cat, he slept so peacefully. Lindsay was sleeping like an angel, nothing seemed to bother her.

The two woke up from their sleep when they heard a car.

"Is mom and dad home?" Geoff asked himself. "They are!" Lindsay cheered. Catherine and Joseph returned from their honeymoon to see Geoff and Lindsay who enjoyed the week by themselves.

"Hey kids!" Joseph said. The two ran up to their parents and hugged them both.

"It is so nice to see you two home, I was having the best time of my life. Geoff was acting so much like he was my brother." Lindsay explained. "Lindsay, he is your brother." said Catherine. "Plus, I think she's starting to get my name right." Geoff said. "That is so great to hear." Joseph said.

"Well, we enjoyed Miami. I wanted to give two each a souvenir." Catherine said. They pulled out a T-Shirt that had a dolphin on it, they got that gift for Geoff. "This shirt rocks!" Geoff said. "Thanks Geoff." said Joseph. "Your welcome dad, but it sadly is starting to remind me of Bridgette. I miss her." Geoff said in despair. He really hasn't heard from her since the end of the show.

Lindsay recieved a beaded necklace with a shell in the middle that Catherine made just for her daugher. "Mom, its so beautiful." Lindsay said. "You wanted to be beautiful, so I gathered some beads from a craft store and made it myself." her mom explained.

Since they were just exhusted from their trip to Miami, Joseph and Catherine just ordered some take-out.

That night, they were all at the dining room table eating dinner. "Mom, it was so fun. Geoff and I just had a lot of fun together." Lindsay said. "True, we saw a movie, had some ice cream, stuff I wish I could do with Bridgette." Geoff said. "Who?" Joseph asked. "My girlfriend since I was on that show." Geoff said.

"Speaking of whatever that show we were on, there was a boy I liked too." Lindsay said. "Really, what was his name?" Catherine asked. "Um, I don't know. I think it was Tucker." Lindsay said. Geoff laughed out loud. "Lindsay, his name was Tyler for crying out loud." Geoff explained, "Plus, you don't even know what he looks like with that short term memory."

Lindsay just smacked herself in the head wishing she knew better. "Well, if I can meet the person of my dreams, I would love for him to cook me dinner every night," Lindsay said. "You don't know how to cook?" Geoff asked. "Well, of course I can cook." Lindsay said.

"Just make sure you don't have chinese take-out every night." Catherine said. "Alright mom, sheesh." Lindsay said.

After they finished dinner, they all went into the living room and watched TV. "Let's see if there is anything good on." Joseph said. "I hope I'm not watching anything that may be on like Gossip Girl." Geoff said. "We have to respect everything we watch on television." Joseph said. "Grey's Anatomy is on." Catherine said. "Let's watch that. I love dramas." said Lindsay.

Geoff sat there bored feeling like he wanted to just die. He didn't like any of the dramas that were on TV. He only wanted to watch guy shows liek action movies, sports, and mindless cartoons. "So, where are the hockey fights?" Geoff asked. "Geoff, there are no hockey fights on Grey's Anatomy. Its about the real life of whart its like to be a doctor." Lindsay explained.

"If I wanted to see a cool doctor show, I would rather watch House." Geoff said. "NO way! That guy is crazy and psychic." Lindsay said. "Honey, don't you mean psychotic." Joseph explained. "Yeah, that's what I meant." Lindsay said.

Lindsay was starting to get a little irratated with Geoff. "Maybe I should talk to the people who make all the shows you like and replace their faces with Heather's." Geoff said.

Lindsay gasped and got angry. "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN!" Lindsay screamed as she started to tackle Geoff.

Catherine and Joseph took action and seperated the two. "You two go to your rooms, your both grounded!" Catherine exclaimed. "He had to say the name of the person I truly hate." Lindsay said. "She told me the shows I would want to watch are stupid." Geoff said. "I never said that, I said...well I didn't say that." Lindsay said.

Joseph was not liking how those two began to fight. "Go to bed, both of you. NOW!" Joseph yelled. Geoff and Lindsay just calmly walked to their rooms.

Later that night, Geoff was feeling like he sucked at being a brother. Lindsay was laying in bed feeling like she didn't respect Geoff. Geoff got up and walked into Lindsay's room.

"I'm sleeping Grant." Lindsay said. "It's Geoff." he said correcting her. He walked up to her bed and sat down near her. "Sorry about tonight, I just don't like being forced to watch something that I don't like. But more importantly, I'm sorry I brought up Heather's name." Geoff said. "That's okay, at least you're not anywhere near her status. I"m glad I ended my friendship with her after the show." Lindsay said.

Geoff and Lindsay continued talking. "Hey, before I knew you were my sister, I loved how you mouthed off at Heather." Geoff said. "Yeah, that was totally awesome." Lindsay said. "Lindsay, you deserve better friends than that bitch." Geoff said. "Your totally right, I would like to see that girl who looked ugly, but was totally nice. What was her name again? Belle?" Lindsay questioned. "Beth Lindsay, Beth." Geoff said. "Oh yeah, well I accept your apology." Lindsay said.

Lindsay still had something on her mind about Geoff. "Geoff, do you miss Bridgette?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah, big time. I wondered if she forgot about me?" Geoff asked himself. "Don't worry, as I said, I'm sure you'll see her again." Lindsay explained. "Thanks Lindsay, I'm going back to bed." Geoff said. "Okay, good night." Lindsay happily said as she went back to sleep

Geoff walked back into his bedroom and went to sleep. He just wanted to put tonight behind his rearview mirror. He also was wondering to himself how Bridgette was doing without him.


	7. The First Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

It was already November, and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. Joseph and Catherine were preparing the dishes for when everyone came over. Joseph was working with the turkey, Catherine was baking a pumpkin pie. Geoff was making stuffing, and Lindsay well couldn't cook, so she just was trying to look good.

After Lindsay was done getting dressed, she came down to the kitchen. "So, what do you want me to do?" she asked. The family didn't want her to do any cooking because they know she will screw up royal. "Honey, how about you set the table." Catherine said. "Okay mom." Lindsay said.

Lindsay gathered plates, cups, and silverware and began to set the table. Sure it was only morning, but they want to be completey ready for when their relatives came over to visit.

While everyone was waiting for the food to be cooked, everyone went with their business getting ready. Lindsay was already dressed before she came downstairs, Geoff was getting in the shower, his mom was waiting, and his dad was watching football on TV.

Moments later, everyone was ready and the food was still cooking. "Hey mom, how is my delicious stuffing? I cooked it every year with dad." Geoff asked. Catherine took a taste of it. "This is impressive Geoff." said Catherine. "Nothing wrong?" asked Geoff. "Nope, nothing." Catherine said.

Geoff realized something, his dad was supposed to be watching the turkey. "Dad, is the turkey done?" he asked. "Let me check." Joseph said. Joseph ran into the kitchen and noticed that the turkey was cooked to perfection. "Thanks for letting me know, I was afraid I overcooked it." he said.

The turkey was ready, the food was prepared, the plates and silverware were set, and everyone was all dressed up when their relatives came over. The first two people to come in were their Catherine's parents.

"Mom, dad. It is so nice to see you." Catherine said. "It's great to see you too Catherine." her mom said. "Where are your two rascals?" her dad asked. "In the dining room." Catherine said pointing to the dinner table.

They walked in and saw Geoff and Lindsay. "If it isn't our two favorite grandchildren." their grandmother said. "Grandma, grandpa!" Geoff said in excitement running up and hugging them. Lindsay also ran up to hug them. "Lindsay, you have become a nice young woman." her grandpa said. "Thanks, um who are you again?" Lindsay asked in confusion. "They're our grandparents Lindsay." Geoff said. "OH!" she said.

Also coming into the house were a man, a woman, and a boy. That was their Aunt Claire, their Uncle Bob, and their cousion Terry who was about 8 years old. Bob is the younger brother of Joseph. "Nice of you to come, happy Thanksgiving." Joseph said. "Thank you, were are your kids, I want to see them." Bob asked. In the dining room.

After their grandparents finished hugging the two teens. Bob, Claire, and Terry walked in. "Aunt Kara, Uncle Ben, and my favorite cousin Tommy." Lindsay said in excitement. The two adults were laughing at Lindsay clueness of not knowing their names. "Lindsay, I'm your Aunt Claire, he is your Uncle Bob, and this your cousin Terry." Claire said. "Oh yeah, hi Terry." Lindsay said. "Geoff, Lindsay. I can't believe the two of you are together now. I wish you two were younger so I could play with you." Terry said. "Little dude, we can still play with you. How about after dinner, you me, Lindsay, and our other cousins can play a game." Geoff explained. "That sounds awesome." Terry said.

The last group came in, it was Catherine's sister Melony with her husband Pete. They had three kids, there was their oldest son Ryan, their only daughter who was the second oldest to the family Heidi, and their youngest son Buster.

"Hello there, our kids are in the dining room if you want to meet them." Catherine said. "Thank you very much." Melony said after hugging her.

They walked into the dining room to find the others. "Geoff, Lindsay. Haven't seen you two since your parents got remarried." Pete said. "Uncle Pete!" Geoff said. "Aunt Mary." said Lindsay. "Aunt Melony Lindsay." she said. "Geoff, Lindsay! Long time no see!" Ryan said. "If it isn't Ryan, Heidi, and Buster. I missed you dudes, and dudette." Geoff said. "Thank you Geoff." said Heidi. "So cousin Geoff, cousin Lindsay, how have you two been?" Buster asked. "I have been great, along with Geoff here. Thanks for asking Barry." Lindsay said. "Your welcome, and my name is not Barry, its Buster." he said correcting her. "Oh yeah, sorry." she said.

Joseph walked out to the dining room. "Grab a seat everyone, dinner is about to begin." he said to everyone. All the adults sat at the table. "Kids, I know your probably old enough, but we don't have enough room. I made a kids table for you." Catherine said. "Its cool." Terry said. "I mean, all the kids eating together sounds like a good idea." Heidi said. "Get a chance for us to catch up on what we have been doing." Ryan said. "I love my cousins." Buster said. "Fine with me, and we'll make sure to behave mom." Geoff said. "So, whats for dinner?" Lindsay asked. Catherine smacked her head into frustration, "Its Thanksgiving Lindsay, were going to eat turkey." she said. "OH YEAH!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Everybody was eating their meals, the adults were eating and talking about how their lives went. The kids on the other hand were doing the same thing.

"Me, Buster, Ryan and our parents went to Sea World during the summer. It was a blast." Heidi said. "Sea creatures, water trainers, reminds me of Bridgette." Geoff said. "Who's Bridgette?" Buster asked. "The girl our cousin met when he was on TV." Ryan explained. "I miss that girl, I miss her very much." Geoff said.

"Geoff, did you ever happen to know where she is living right now?" Ryan asked. "I heard she went back to San Deigo where I used to live. Since my dad remarried, we haven't went back there." He explained. "Why don't you sometime go online, see if you can find her profile on Facebook, and maybe she can give you her address and you can go visit her." Heidi explained. "That doesn't sound so bad, we can hook up online and hope to meet next summer." Geoff said.

"So, what were we talking about?" Lindsay asked. "How I can meet Bridgette again." Geoff said. "Who's Bridgette?" she asked. "The girl I liked, remember?" Geoff said. "Oh yeah. Bridgette." Lindsay said.

After they finished eating, everyone gathered in the living room to play trivial pursuit. This was not one of the games Geoff or Lindsay were good at because they don't seem that smart.

"Can I go next?" Lindsay asked. "After your Aunt Kara gets one wrong, you are next." Joseph said. "Okay daddy." Lindsay said as she asked the question, "So Kara, what is the famous song by Frank Sinatra that has the lines _if you make it there, I'll make it anywhere_?"

"That must be um, Chicago?" her aunt Kara questioned. "Nope, New York, New York." Lindsay said. Geoff was stretching his arms laying back to see how Lindsay would do on her question. "Ryan, you ask Lindsay the question, and don't do what they did on Family Guy." Catherine said. "What are you talking about?" Ryan asked. "When Lois gave Peter an easy question because he was so dumb." their Uncle Pete explained. "I'm not doing that, she has to play like everyone else." Ryan said. "That's our grandson." their grandparents said.

"Lindsay, your category is science. What is the formula used to determine mass?" Ryan asked her. Lindsay was very stumped, they knew she couldn't get it. "Does it have anything to do with bunnies?" she asked. "Nope, and I need an answer." Ryan said. Lindsay would just take an educated guess.

"E=MC2!" she exclaimed.

"No, that is the formula Albert Einstein used to discover energy. I was going to take m=W/g or maybe m-F/a." Ryan said. Lindsay was disappointed in herself.

"It's alright sis, this just isn't your strong point." Geoff said. "I know, I've been failing science in high school." Lindsay said. "I thought you were failing everything?" Buster said. "BUSTER, don't talk smart in front of your cousins!" his mom said.

They continued playing and it was Geoff's turn to be asked a question.

"Alright, bring it on!" Geoff exclaimed ready for his turn. His grandpa asked him the question. "Geoff, your category is geography. What is the country north of China?" his grandpa asked. "I'm guessing its um...Russia?" Geoff said confused. "Whoa, you were actually close, but we were looking for Mongolia." his grandpa said. "Man, I almost got it." Geoff said.

After they were done playing, everyone enjoyed an apple pie for dessert. "This is the best pie I ever had." their cousin Heidi said. "Thanks, you know my mom is an awesome cook." Geoff said. "Why thank you very much Geoff." Catherine replied. "Do you have anymore of that pie?" Uncle Bob asked. "I baked plenty of them while we were eating." she said, "Everyone can take a slice on the way home."

Everybody was starting to leave the house, and they said their goodbyes. Geoff and Lindsay just sat and watched TV together while Catherine and Joseph were kind enough to clean up.

"That was the best Thanksgiving since, ever." Lindsay said. "I know, I actually wanted a real Thanksgiving dinner with family and friends." Geoff said. "Me too Geoff, me too." Lindsay said as she layed on Geoff's lap. Geoff started to get tired, but he couldn't get up, so he just sat there drowsy. The two just started to fall asleep on the couch until morning.

"Lindsay, did we just sleep on the couch and not go to bed?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, I think." she said. "Still, best Thanksgiving ever." Geoff said. "You said it Geoff." said Lindsay as they got up and stretched.


	8. Online Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Geoff was thinking about what his cousin Heidi said on Thanksgiving, that he should see if he can find Bridgette on Facebook. One problem though, Geoff didn't have a Facebook account. Lindsay was an expert on Facebook because she loves making friends and talking to them, well as long as she knows them.

Geoff went into Lindsay's room. "Lindsay? Are you there?" Geoff asked. He saw Lindsay on her computer just chatting with her friends.

"Geoff, what are you doing in here?" Lindsay questioned. Geoff released no pressure of telling his one and only sister what he wanted. "Do you think you can hook me up with a Facebook account?" Geoff asked. He then contiuned talking.

"I was thinking about that Thanksgiving night which was awesome by the way, and I was thinking of what Heidi said. You probably been on it a lot." Geoff was done explaining. "You might have made a good point Geoff, Heidi gave you a good idea and you can take advantage of that." Lindsay said.

Geoff was now going to ask for Lindsay's help. "Think you can help me get set up with an account?" Geoff asked. "Totally, but add me as a friend, okay." Lindsay suggested. "Roger that sis!" Geoff said.

The two went into Geoff's room. He also had a computer, everyone in the house had their own computer except for their dad, he had a labtop. "Okay, were on the homepage. Just type in your e-mail address and a password." Lindsay said, "But don't tell me what it is." Geoff typed in his e-mail address, he then typed in his password(which was partytime6 and she didn't know) and he had an account.

"Yay, you set." Lindsay said. "Now what do I do?" Geoff asked. "Go to the link that says friends, click there." Lindsay said. "Now go to search for friends, and type in my name." she said. "Alright, Lindsay Flowes." Geoff said to himself.

The profile picture showed Lindsay laying on her bed in a model pose wearing her regular clothing. "Now find my profile and suggest me as a friend, and I'll accept when I see it." Lindsay explained. "Thanks Lindsay, now to do the same with Bridgette." Geoff said. "Go get'em Geoff." she said.

After Geoff gave the suggestion of Bridgette to be his friend, she did have a Facebook account, he began to wait. While he was passing the time, he just was playing Solitaire. "Man, two hours and still nothing from her." He said to himself.

Geoff just went to bed and woke up the next morning. He got back onto the computer, opened up his Facebook account, and he finally saw that Bridgette had accepted him. "YES!" he replied to himself.

She was online and they began chatting.

_Geoff-Bridgette, its me, I was hoping we could get in contact again._

_Bridgette-Me too, I missed you a lot._

_Geoff-So how have you been?_

_Bridgette-I've been doing good, I been keeping up with my studies, our family is going to be coming to Vancouver this winter._

_Geoff-That means I get to see you!_

_Bridgette-Just give me your address and I hope to see you again smoochy poo._

_Geoff-Roger that my love._

_Bridgette-Thanks, so how have you been since last summer?_

_Geoff-My parents got remarried, I have been pretty happy with my sister Lindsay, but it didn't fill the void in my heart that I missed you._

_Bridgette-I understand that Geoff, hopefully we get to spend Christmas together._

_Geoff-Me too, and when you leave, we can still talk on Facebook._

_Bridgette-Right, but I was wondering, this summer, would you like to come visit me?_

_Geoff-Return to San Deigo, we'll see what happens, otherwise yes!_

_Bridgette-That's good, well I gotta go. I got some homework to do, don't you?_

_Geoff-Yeah, I'll talk to you soon, or see you in the holidays._

_Bridgette-Me too, bye Geoff._

_Geoff-Bye Bridgette._

Geoff just ran out of his room to find Lindsay and hugging her with lots of love. "Geoff, your crushing me." Lindsay said gasping for air. "Great news, Bridgette is coming to Vancouver with her family this winter. I get to see her again." He explained with joy. "That's wonderful, if only I knew where that boy I liked were here as well." Lindsay said.

"Did you ever look for Tyler on Facebook?" Geoff asked. "I can do that?" Lindsay questioned. "Yeah, that's how you got me to connect with Bridgette." Geoff mentioned. "Oh yeah, what was his name again, and what did he look like." Lindsay asked. Geoff nodded his head with a smile knowing now he had to help Lindsay with Facebook.

They were on Lindsay computer searching for friends. "Hey, you added me as a friend." Geoff said. "Yep." Lindsay said. Geoff guided Lindsay by typing in Tyler's full name, they found his profile. It was a picture of him trying to jump a pole vault but falling flat on his face. "That's Tyler?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah, that was the boy you liked." Geoff said.

"Thanks again, now I get to see Bridgette again this winter." Geoff said. "Your welcome, now will you excuse me, I hope to find that boy I like and talk with him a lot." Lindsay said as Geoff left her bedroom.

Lindsay woke up the next morning to find out Tyler accepted her as a friend. She was now ready to chat with Tyler for the first time since TDI.

_Tyler-Lindsay, is that you?_

_Lindsay-Are you that boy I like, Tucker?_

_Tyler-Tyler, and yes I am. Haven't heard from you in a while._

_Lindsay-I didn't know I could talk to those people from the show after it was over. _

_Tyler-Of course you can, did you add anyone from the show on Facebook after the show was over?_

_Lindsay-Yeah, I added that girl Belle._

_Tyler-You mean Beth, don't you?_

_Lindsay-Yeah, how do you know? You must be pscyhomatic._

_Tyler-I'm not Lindsay, so how have you been after the show?_

_Lindsay-I'm fine Tyson, Geoff and I get along very well, its so cool that I have a twin brother that is entertaining, hot, and very caring of me._

_Tyler-That's good to hear, well it seems I'm coming to Vancouver for some rad snowboarding this winter, do you think you want to see me again?_

_Lindsay-Sure, in fact, Geoff's girlfriend is coming her as well. Maybe we could double date if it's okay with my brother._

_Tyler-I wouldn't mind, the more the merrier._

_Lindsay-Thanks, I'll tell Geoff your coming._

_Tyler-Thanks, well see ya._

Lindsay squealed with joy that Tyler was coming to Vancouver, she ran over and told Geoff. "GEOFF, GEOFF!" Lindsay yelled.

Geoff came out of his room with a little headache from Lindsay's squealing. "Geoff, that boy I like...I forgot his name. Anyway, he's coming here this winter." Lindsay said. "Great, the people we were attracted by on TV are coming here this winter." Geoff said.

The two felt so happy that they were going to see them again. "Hey Geoff, do you think we can double date, you know, me and Tommy, and you and Brenda?" Lindsay asked. "It's Bridgette Lindsay, and the boy you like is Tyler. Sure, that would be awesome. "Yay, I can't wait for this winter." Lindsay said as she hugged Geoff.

The two just couldn't wait till they arrived in the holidays, all they could do was just wait. They both just learned that the internet can reunite them with old friends, and people they fell in love with. They should thank their cousin for the idea.


	9. Siblings Going on a Double Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

So the holidays were on the way, Geoff and Lindsay were going to meet the people they fell in love with since Total Drama Island. Lindsay was so hyped of seeing Tyler, but she still doesn't know what he may look like, or know his name. Geoff was showing tears of joy to hear that Bridgette was coming over.

"Geoff, what should I wear?" Lindsay asked. "I don't care, you'll look good in anything because your hot." Geoff said. "Thank you." she said as she kissed her own brother on the cheek.

Geoff was only making sure his body was in great shape, it looked like the same muscular body he had on the island. "Yeah, Bridgette will love this." Geoff said looking at himself in the mirror.

Catherine was making a big breakfast for the two, Geoff and Lindsay came down in some very nice clothes.

Goeff instead of wearing his usual outfit was wearing a blue sweater with a white collar, a pair of brown dress pants, and black suede loafers, but he did not wear his cowboy hat.

Lindsay was wearing a red fleece button up shirt with a pink tee underneath, going well with a pair denim blue jeans and short black leather boots, she was not wearing her bandana, she wore gold hoop earings.

"You two seemed a little dressed up today, what's the occasion?" Joseph asked. "Good question you should ask, that girl I liked Bridgette, is coming over for the winter." Geoff explained. "Bridgette is coming to Vancouver?" Catherine asked. "Yeah, and that boy I like Noah is coming too." Lindsay said. "I belive his name is Tyler Lindsay." Geoff said. "Oh, my bad." Lindsay said.

Catherine was a bit happy for the two as she handed them their breakfast. "I made pancakes with toast, I got grape jelly if anyone wants any." Catherine said. "Do you have any orange juice?" Lindsay asked. "You have glasses right in front of you." Catherine said. Lindsay saw the orange juice glasses right in front of her. "Oh yeah." Lindsay said lightly smacking herself in the head.

Joseph was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper while he brought up the two people they fell in love with. "So this Bridgette and Tyler, what are you two going to do today?" Joseph asked. "Well last night, we were talking and we agreed for them to just come to our house when they come." Geoff said. "Once Brittney and Timmy come, were going out together to have fun." Lindsay said. "Bridgette and Tyler sis." Geoff corrected. "Oh yeah." Lindsay said.

After the two finished breakfast, they sat in the living room waiting for them to arrive. Then the doorbell rang. "It must be one of them, I'll get it." Geoff said as he ran to the door. There he saw his true love once again, Bridgette.

"Bridgette, I missed you!" Geoff cried. "I missed you too." Bridgette said. The two hugged for a bit until his parents came into the living room.

"Geoff, who is that?" Catherine asked. "Hello, I'm Bridgette, we ended up meeting on Total Drama Island, we were hoping to be together until Geoff had to move here." Bridgette said, "But I lived."

Lindsay walked over to the door and saw Bridgette. "Mom, dad, Geoff, who is that?" Lindsay asked. "Lindsay, you haven't changed a bit." Bridgette said. "Well, let me introduce ourselves, were Geoff and Lindsay's parents. I'm Catherine and this is my husband Joseph." she explained. "You seem to be a good fit to be Geoff's long distance girlfriend." Joseph said. "Thank you Mr. Flowes." Bridgette said. "Call me Joseph." he said. "Okay." Bridgette said.

They gave Bridgette the tour around the house, Geoff walked around while Lindsay just sat there waiting for Tyler. "Lindsay, something up? Were going to get going soon." Geoff said. Lindsay was feeling worried. "I wonder what's taking Taylor so long. I told him to meet me at my house." Lindsay said. "Well Lindsay, we'll just get going now. We have been waiting for four hours." Geoff said. "Okay, just don't make me jealous." Lindsay said. "Actually, I'll drive." Geoff said.

Geoff, Lindsay, and Bridgette walked out of the house. "Mom, if Tyler shows up, he has brown hair and may wear a sweatband on his head, give us a call." Geoff said to his mom. "Okay honey, you guys have fun." Catherine said.

They all got into Geoff's Mercedes and started to drive away. "Were are we going to go first?" Bridgette asked. "I say we go out to lunch, there's a diner in town that we can go to." Geoff said. "Yeah, I go there for lunch sometimes during the weekends." Lindsay said. "As long as they have something vegeterian. I can't eat meat." Bridgette explained. "They do, trust me." Geoff said.

As they went down the street, they saw Tyler waiting outside of a house. "Is that Tyler?" Bridgette asked. "It is!" Geoff exclaimed. "What is he doing at that house? Does he have another girlfriend?" Lindsay questioned. Tyler was standing there freezing in the cold.

"TYLER! IT US, ME, LINDSAY, AND BRIDGETTE!" Geoff yelled. "What! I've been standing here for hours waiting for someone to answer this door, and you been out the whole time." Tyler said. "Tyler, who's house is that?" Geoff asked. "Isn't it your house?" Tyler asked. "No, we live on 3076 Evergreen Street." Geoff said. "But I'm sure the address Lindsay gave me was 3706 Evergreen Street." Tyler explained.

Geoff then turned his head and looked at Lindsay. "Lindsay, this was why he didn't show up, you mixed up the numbers on our address." Geoff said. "I thought that was our address." Lindsay said. "No Lindsay, the 0 comes after the 3 and the 7 comes before the 6 making it 3076, not 3706." Geoff explained. "Oh yeah!" Lindsay said.

Tyler smacked his head in frustration. "Holy crap, I've been waiting at the wrong house all this time." Tyler said. "Yep, sorry dude." Geoff said. "At least we found you, believe me, it would've been worse." Bridgette said. "That's okay, mind if I get in." Tyler asked. "Please do, were going out to lunch." Bridgette said. "Sweet, mind if I sit next to Lindsay." Tyler recommended. "Please do." Lindsay said with a smile.

They finally contiuned the drive, and Tyler was a bit pissed off. "Noah, I'm so sorry that I gave you the wrong address." Lindsay said. "Lindsay, next time you give anybody any information on where a house or place is, make sure you ask someone to write the address for you, you screwed me up. I was standing in front of a stranger's house for hours in the cold waiting for you. Now I know that it wasn't your house." Tyler said, "And, its Tyler!"

Lindsay was about ready to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you." Lindsay said with a weeping voice. "Thanks, just don't cry for me." Tyler said. "Okay." Lindsay said wiping her tears.

"Now that were all feeling better, lets go out for lunch." Geoff said. "Yeah, spending the holidays with you is going to be the best." Bridgette said. "Same here." Lindsay said. "Show me a good time." Tyler said.


	10. Out to Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

The group was riding in the car towards the diner to have some lunch. Geoff was driving the Mercedes with Bridgette in the passenger seat. Lindsay and Tyler were just making out in the back, Geoff and Bridgette would do the same but Geoff can't have any distractions while driving.

"Are we there yet? I need to go to the bathroom." Tyler said. "Yeah, after waiting outside the wrong house for four hours in the cold, that's got to be a problem." Geoff said with a chuckle.

They were all eager to eat, then they finally arrive at the diner for lunch. The four teens hopped out of the car and they entered the diner.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the waitress asked. "Table for four today." Geoff said. "Right this way." said the waitress.

The group walked over to a booth and sat down. Geoff and Bridgette sat next to each other while Lindsay and Tyler sat next to each other.

"So what are you guys going to order?" Geoff asked. "I'll just have a fruit salad." Bridgette said. "I'll have a meatloaf, need the proteins." said Tyler. "Can I have barbeque chicken?" Lindsay asked. "Keep it down on the meat people, we have a vegeteran here." Geoff said. "It's okay, I don't mind you guys eating that in front of me, just make sure I don't eat it." Bridgette said. "Okay, then its a cheeseburger for me." Geoff said.

The waitress came back and took their orders. Geoff got a cheeseburger with a Coke, Bridgette got a fruit salad with a Mountain Dew, Lindsay got barbeque chicken with a Diet Pepsi, and Tyler got meatloaf with a Diet Coke. The waitress took their menus and walked away.

The four then just began to talk about what they have been doing since they last met on the show. "Since we been apart, I've been continuing my dream of becoming the worlds greatest surfer, and I've been learning much about our ecosystem." Bridgette said. "We'll, since the show, I've been praticing my rad snowboard skills, and thats why I'm here, to show them off to you after lunch." said Tyler. "Well me, since the show ended, me and Lindsay have just been hanging out. We been getting food together, watching TV together, and we been going to school together." Geoff said.

"True, he even helps me with my homework sometimes." said Lindsay. "Well, the grades haven't been good for either of us." Geoff said. "Why?" Bridgette asked. "Me and Lindsay are both pretty much failing a lot of subjects." Geoff explained. "There's something to show that you two should be related, you both got no brainpower." Tyler explained.

"True, we suck in school." Lindsay said. They all just enjoyed everything they heard, but the facts were true, Geoff and Lindsay had one of the lowest grade point averages in their school.

Their food came to them, and all four began to eat. "I'm telling you, this is the best burger I've ever had." Geoff said. Bridgette was just peacefully eating her salad, while Tyler and Lindsay were both sharing their food.

After they finished eating, they paid the bill and went back to the car. "How about we go see a movie at the movie theatre." Lindsay recommended. "Sure, but what should we see?" Geoff asked. "I don't know." Lindsay replied. "Guys, what about me snowboarding?" Tyler questioned. "Oh yeah!" Lindsay exclaimed.

So they took the car and drove to the mountains to see Tyler snowboard. "How about we all enjoy a snowboarding slash skiing trip." Bridgette recommended. "That sounds awesome." Geoff said.


	11. Ski or Bust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

After about a two hour drive, the group found a mountain that had snowboarding access, and the group went in. The four were given access to the mountain that had public snowboarding and skiing all over.

"Snowboarding, now were thinking of something fun." Geoff said. "Guys perfer snowboarding, the ladies such as me and Lindsay perfer skiing." Bridgette said. "Um Bridgette, snowboarding is the same as surfing, your on a board." Geoff explained. "No, it isn't. When I do rad sports in the winter, I go skiing." Bridgette explained.

After they finished chatting, they all got their skiing and snowboarding gear, and boarded the chairlift. Geoff and Bridgette got on the first lift together, while Lindsay and Tyler got on the second lift together.

"Wow Bridgette, isn't this a wonderful view?" Geoff asked. "It is, and you know what else is wonderful." Bridgette said. "What?" Geoff asked. "You my love." said Bridgette. "Thanks Bridge, your the best." said Geoff as the two started to make out.

Lindsay and Tyler were on the other chairlft waiting to get to the top. "So...your Tyler right?" Lindsay questioned in a confused way. "Yes I am, I'm Tyler. Why do you always get confused of how I look?" Tyler asked. "I don't know what Tyler looks like, or was his name Tucker?" Lindsay questioned. Tyler just ignored it.

After reaching the top, Geoff and Tyler got their snowboarding equipment on, and stapped their feet on the snowboards. Lindsay and Bridgette were putting on their skiing equipment. "Brittney, what's skiing?" Lindsay asked. "You never went skiing before, have you?" Bridgette asked. "I never heard of it." Lindsay said.

Geoff and Tyler slapped their heads into frustration. "I can't believe you never heard of skiing sis, its going down this mountain with one foot on a small board, and another foot on another small board, then you use two poles to help you steer, and control your speed." Geoff explained. "That's skiing?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah." Geoff said.

Geoff was eager to go snowboarding, Tyler was as well. "Geoff, you and Tyler go ahead, I'll stay with Lindsay and teach her how to ski." Bridgette said. "That's fine babe." Geoff said as he and Tyler took off.

Geoff was ripping down the mountain like he was Shawn White, while Tyler just wiped out at every slope and went down the entire mountain like a snowball. "Dude, you suck at sports, give it up." Geoff said. "Hey, I rock at snowboarding." Tyler said. Geoff was noticing that people were looking at him and Tyler, he didn't want people to think he was with him, he just snowboarded away.

Bridgette was teaching Lindsay the basics of skiing. "Okay Lindsay, your doing good." Bridgette said. "Yay, I'm ready!" Lindsay exclaimed in joy. "LINDSAY, were not done, we were going to review!" Bridgette yelled as Lindsay went down the slope like a fireball.

She thought she knew everything, but unfortunatley, she went down the extremly difficult path and went out of control. Lindsay went airborne. "I'M THE BEST SKIIER IN THE..." Lindsay stopped after she hit the ground and wiped out big time.

Geoff and Tyler heard that wipeout from where they were. "What was that?" Tyler asked. "I don't know, we better check it out." Geoff said.

The two scurried over to where Lindsay was when Bridgette came down quickly as she could. "Lindsay, are you okay?" Bridgette asked. Lindsay got up in extreme pain. "Ouch, my leg hurts." Lindsay said gripping it in pain. "DON'T TOUCH IT! ITS PROBABLY" Bridgette couldn't finish when Geoff and Tyler arrived.

"What happened!" Geoff screamed in panic. "It's Lindsay, its her leg." Bridgette said. Tyler took a look at Lindsay's leg. "Get the paramedics, its broken." Tyler said. Bridgette went to get help, while Geoff and Tyler sat there with her. "What happened to me?" Lindsay asked. "You wiped out big time sis." Geoff said. "Oh, I thought I was the best skiier ever." Lindsay said in pain.

Moments later, a strecher came and took Lindsay to the hosipital. Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler followed the ambulance to the hosipital. They arrived at the hosipital and followed the paramedics with Lindsay. They approached the counter. "Excuse me, we know that girl." Tyler said. "She's going to get her leg examed." the clerk said.

They sat in the waiting room as Geoff went outside to call his parents. "Mom, dad, you might want to come to the hosipital, we went skiing, Lindsay wiped out, and broke her leg." Geoff said. "OH MY GOD! WERE ON OUR WAY!" Catherine said on the phone. Geoff told them the hosipital they were at.

The three of them were sitting in the waiting room worried about Lindsay. "So Bridgette, what happened?" Geoff asked. "I was teaching her how to ski, but then I told her she was doing a good job practicing and she thought she was ready." Bridgette explained. "So Lindsay got confused thinking she can just go off the hill right away?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, that's what happened." Bridgette said. "I just hope she's okay." Tyler said. "It's just a broken leg, she's not dying." Geoff said. "I know, but still, it bothers me." Tyler said.

Joseph and Catherine came to the hosipital just in time to see Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler in the waiting room. "Mom, dad!" Geoff exclaimed. "Mr. and Mrs. Flowes." Bridgette replied. "You made it just in time." Tyler said. "How's Lindsay!" Joseph exclaimed. "Her leg is broken, from skiing." Tyler said. "At least she's alive." Catherine said in relief.

They all heard the doors open, the doctors brought Lindsay out on a wheelchair where her right leg was in a cast. "Lindsay!" Catherine said in joy. She hugged her daughter. "Hi mom, what brings you here?" Lindsay asked. "Were here to see you." Joseph said. "So, how's your leg?" Geoff asked. "It'll be fine in six weeks, but hey, I'm alive!" Lindsay said in joy.

They all gave Lindsay a hug to know she's okay.

They all went back to the Flowes residence, everyone was together for dinner. Catherine and Joseph were at the table with the four teens. Geoff was chilling at his chair with Bridgette next to him, Tyler was comforting Lindsay's cast which had a signature on it.

"Well, its great to know that friends and family can be together at any time of life, I wanted to make something special for my kids and their lovers." Catherine said. Joseph served the kids dinner, Geoff got a bunch of burritos, Bridgette got a ranch salad, Lindsay was given a fish sandwich, and Tyler got some hotdogs.

They al ate together and enjoyed another great time together, but Bridgette and Tyler were going to leave. "Why can't you guys stay much longer?" Lindsay asked. "Our parents are here, and they could be worried." Bridgette said. "Hope we can get together again soon." Tyler said. "I know, you all take care." Geoff said. "I love you honey." Bridgette said. "I love you two." said Geoff, and the two made out.

"Lindsay, I love you." Tyler said from deep within his heart. Lindsay smiled, but didn't want to move much since she was on cruches. "I love you too Tyler." she said with lots of love. The two shared a long kiss. "Later everyone!" Geoff said. "Bye!" Bridgette and Tyler said in union. They took a bus back to where they were staying.

"Geoff, except for the broken leg thing, I had fun today." she said. "Me too, hey, want me to get you some ice cream." Geoff recommended. "Sure, just no chocolate okay, I might be on cruches, but I don't want my skin to break out." Lindsay explained. "Sure sis." Geoff said and gave her a hug.


	12. Happy Holidays from the Flowes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

So Christmas came in no time and everyone woke up with a big smile. Geoff hopped out of bed and jumped on the railing and slid down. He jumped off and got to the christmas tree where all the presents were.

Lindsay happily woke up with a smile, but she took her time going down the stairs because she still had the cast on her leg that she broke while going skiing. She got near Geoff and cuddled her.

"Merry Christmas Lindsay." Geoff said. "It's Christmas?" Lindsay said. "Yeah, December 25 is always Christmas." Geoff explained. "Oh yeah." Lindsay said.

Joseph and Catherine came downstairs seeing their kids in front of the trees waiting to open their presents. "Hey kids, merry Christmas!" Joseph said. "Thanks dad!" Geoff said. "Why don't we open all of our presents now." Catherine said. "I'd be delighted." said Joseph.

Everyone gathered around the tree. Geoff got to open a present first. "To Geoff, From Lindsay." Geoff said aloud. He opened the present and saw that he got a new iPod. "Thanks Lindsay." he said when he hugged Lindsay.

Lindsay got to open the next present. "It says its from Geoff. I thought Santa brought me this." Lindsay said. "Just open it, I know you'll like it." Geoff said. Lindsay opened her present and she got a new pair of red high heels. "EEEEEEEEK! and you got them in my size. How did you know I wanted these?" Lindsay asked. "Well, you love fashion, so I figured you love shoes. You can try them on when the leg is better." Geoff explained. "Okay." she said when she hugged Geoff.

They opened more presents, until Joseph and Catherine got a present made for them. The label read that it was from Geoff and Lindsay. "So, what did you get us?" Catherine asked. "We wanted to get something thoguhtful for you both, for being great parents." Lindsay said. "Open it, I know you will both love it." Geoff said.

Joseph opened the present, it was a large portrait of the Flowes family. It showed Joseph and Catherine standing and holding hands with their two kids Geoff and Lindsay sitting down on the ground smiling. "This is the most beautiful thing we ever got." Catherine said in tears of joy. "Since we got you two back together, and me and Lindsay learned about each other, we have been a lot closer as a family." Lindsay said.

They hugged their two kids with lots of love, and just wished it would never end. "I'm hanging this up in the living room." Joseph said, "It symbolizes that we are a family."

After opening their presents they started to get dressed in some of their new christmas clothes. The family made their way to church for Christmas mass.

When they arrived, they took a seat and just sat quietly. "I have a feeling I might fall asleep." Geoff said. "Don't Geoff, this is a very religious holiday." Catherine said. "We have to sit and listen very well, that means no nail filing Lindsay." Joseph said taking away Lindsay's nail filer. "Oh man." Lindsay said crossing her arms.

The mass began and they had to listen to the hearing. Fifthteen minutes into the mass, Geoff already fell asleep. "Geoff." his mom whispered. She poked him to wake up. "Sorry." he whispered. Lindsay on the other hand was trying to do her makeup until her dad saw. "Lindsay, no make up applying." her dad said taking away all of her make up applying kits.

Geoff and Lindsay just wanted mass to end, but knew it was something they had to do on a religious holiday. "Great, now we have to spend money. What are we buying?" Lindsay asked. "Your not spending money, your donating to the church." Catherine explained. "Oh." she replied.

Mass finally ended, the family headed to the car. Joseph, Catherine, and Geoff got there in no time, Lindsay had to take her time in her cruches. "Come on Lindsay. I want to go home." Geoff yelled. "Geoff honey, she has to take her time." Joseph said. Lindsay finally got to the car, and they drove home.

By the time they got home, it was time for dinner. Catherine made a ham for everyone, along with mashed potatoes served with gravy. It was a fully prepared Christmas meal for the family.

"Mom, this is the best Christmas dinner I ever had." Geoff said. "Thanks honey." Catherine said. "Hey mom, this is the best Christmas ever." Lindsay said with a happy smile. "I know, its great to celebrate as a whole family." said Catherine. "We wish you all a merry Christmas, and a happy new year." Joseph said.

The family enjoyed their dinner gracefully as the sparkling snow came down to the ground, knowing that it was a magical Christmas.


	13. A Picnic, and Huge News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Four months have passed, a lot has happened in the past four months. Lindsay's cast came off, her leg was fully healed. Geoff sent Bridgette a Valentine's day letter to her on the internet, the two however weren't doing well in school, but life couldn't be better. Spring has sprung, the flowers were blooming, the temperatures were nice, it was perfect.

It was the weekend, Geoff was doing moves on his skateboard, while Lindsay went out jogging to enjoy the beautiful weather. Joseph and Catherine came out with picnic baskets, and a blanket.

The two were in spring clothes, Joseph wearing a light button-up shirt with kakee pants and causal sandals, while Catherine was wearing a blue sundress with floral designs, and white wedge-heeled sandals, and a gardening hat.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Lindsay asked. "Change into your spring clothes, were going to the park. Were going to have a family picnic." Joseph said. "Yay, I love picnics." Lindsay said jumping in joy. "Hey, I wanted to enjoy the fresh air, so why not." Geoff said grabbing his skateboard to put it away.

The two changed their clothes. Geoff was wearing a white polo shirt with a little horse design on the left, blue jean shorts, and his usual blue sandals. Lindsay was wearing a white plaid button-up shirt with caprice and white sandals.

"Were ready!" Geoff exclaimed jumping out the door. "Okay, lets go to the park." Joseph said. They all got into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The Flowes arrived at the park. The family of four found an open spot on the park grass, they set up the blanket, and the food. There were peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, coleslaw, potato salad, chips, and strawberries.

"Isn't it pretty outside." Lindsay said. "Yeah it is beautiful outside." Geoff said. They were all eating and when they were done, they got up to play a little bit. "Hey mom, aren't you going to play with us?" Lindsay asked. "No, I don't feel like playing with you." Catherine said. "Okay." Lindsay said. "I got a frisbee, want to come dad?" Geoff asked. "No thanks, I need to comfort your mother." Joseph explained. "Fine, Lindsay, I guess we can play." Geoff said. "Sure, why not." Lindsay said

She kicked off her sandals and got up on the grass. "The grass feels so smooth." Lindsay said. "It does, perfect playing conditions." Geoff said.

He threw the frisbee to Lindsay, and when it came to her, it hit her on the head. "Ow, that hurt." she said. "Lindsay, you try to catch the frisbee, run and try to catch it." Geoff explained. "Oh, okay." Lindsay said nipping herself on the head.

Geoff threw the frisbee again, Lindsay ran after it like a dog, catching it with her teeth. "Nice, but your not a dog, you try to catch it with your hands." Geoff explained. "Oh, okay." Lindsay said. "Now you throw it." Geoff told Lindsay. "Okey dokey." Lindsay happily said.

She gave it a great fling towards Geoff, but it smacked him in the head. "OW, that hurts." Geoff said griefing in pain. "Geoff, are you alright?" Lindsay asked in desperation. "I'm fine, we should stop playing, I just got a headache from that hard toss, but it was fun even though it lasted a short time." Geoff explained. "Yeah, lets go back to mom and dad." Lindsay suggested. "Okay." Geoff replied.

The two went back to Catherine and Joseph. "So, how did you enjoy your game of frisbee?" Joseph asked. "It was fun, but Lindsay accidently hit me on the head, and I got a little headache." Geoff said. "Oh, that's got to hurt." said Joseph. "Yeah, and it would be more fun if you guys played with us." Geoff said. "True, but I needed to comfort your mother." Joseph said. "Why, you missed the flowers, the butterflies, the sunshine." Lindsay said. "Sis, they had those right here." Geoff said. "Oh!" she exclaimed to herself.

"Well, we have a special announcement to make." Catherine said. "Please tell me were moving back to San Deigo, I want to be with my Bridgette again." Geoff said. "No, that's not it." Joseph said. "There's a sale on purses at the mall!" Lindsay exclaimed. "No, but its big news." Catherine said. Joseph began speaking.

"Listen up everyone, we have been a great family of four since you got us to remarry. I have been more happy with your mother, we have been much better with our financial issues than before the divorce, the two of you have been getting along very well, and I feel we have been connecting together as one. Me and your mom have felt so much joy with each other, that we have been loving each other a lot more, and loving you kids as well. And now we something thats going to change for the Flowes family, your mom will tell you right now."

Joseph finished talking, and Catherine delivered the news.

"Geoff, Lindsay...I'm pregant. Were going to have another baby."

Geoff and Lindsay just wept in tears of joy to see how happy they have been. "Were going to have another person in our family?" Geoff asked.

"Yes son, your going to have a baby brother or sister." Joseph said. "Awwwwww, another baby. I hope its a girl, that way I can teach it all about makeup." Lindsay said. "This is going to be a big change in our family, so for the next nine months, were going to need all the help your mother can get for this baby." Joseph explained to Geoff and Lindsay. "You can count on me." Geoff said. "Me too, I want to do everything I can with this baby." Lindsay said.

Everyone hugged Catherine as they watched the beautiful sunset, knowing that soon, another Flowes will join the family.


	14. Oh Baby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

So summer has finally come once again, Geoff and Lindsay were done with school. Geoff's grades were okay, but Lindsay's, not so much. Catherine was two months pregant with their new child, and Joseph was saving money for the new baby.

"So, what plans do we have for the baby?" Joseph asked. "Well, I'm trying to figure out where were going to keep the baby." Catherine said. They had to figure out where the baby's room was going to be.

Geoff slid down the stairs in his PJs enjoying the first day of summer. Geoff was wearing a white T-shirt and was in his boxers. "Hey mom, dad." Geoff said. "Hey Geoff." said Catherine. He saw the papers that were on the table, about the plans for the baby. "Your trying to think where the baby is going to be?" Geoff asked. "Yes Geoff, but we don't know where its going to be." Joseph said.

Geoff just went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Poured himself a bowl of cereal, poured milk in the cereal, and just sat down and ate. "Geoff, since this is a three bedroom house, the only possible action we have for the baby is to put it in Lindsay's room, and you and your sister can share a room." Catherine explained.

"I got a better idea, put the baby in my room, and I can move to the garage." Geoff said. "You love your sister, don't you?" Joseph asked. "I do, but not to share a room with her, I don't want to share a room with my sister. It's just not right for us." Geoff explained. "It's the best option we have, were trying to think of the best possible solution." said Joseph.

Lindsay then came down the stairs in her pink robe with her sleeping mask on her forehead. "Morning everyone." Lindsay said preparing the same breakfast Geoff had for herself. "Um Lindsay, do you feel comfortable sharing a room with me?" Geoff asked.

"Um, is this a survey?" Lindsay asked with a confused look. "No honey, we might put the baby in your room meaning you would move into Geoff's room." her mom explained. "But where would Geoff sleep?" Lindsay asked. "In his room, you two will share a room." said Joseph. "I wanted to move to the garage." Geoff pouted.

Lindsay didn't believe what was going to happen, she didn't want to share a room with Geoff. "Okay, I don't like this idea." said Lindsay. "Listen, were trying to think of the best possibilites there are. Just be patient." explained Catherine. "Okay." Geoff and Lindsay said in union.

They just finished their breakfast and the two kids just went into the living room to talk. "Lindsay, I don't like this at all." Geoff said. "Me too, I don't want you seeing me doing my makeup." Lindsay said. "I don't care about that, I mean I don't want us to be forced to share a room." Geoff said. "Geoff, this baby is going to change our lives, it was already a life changing moment when we found out we were biologicy related, and started to live together, but I don't feel ready for this." Lindsay said sobbing. "It's okay, it will pass through once the baby comes, because the baby brings peace to the family, and harmony." Geoff explained. "I guess so." Lindsay said hugging Geoff.

Joseph and Catherine came into the living room. "What's going on?" Joseph asked. "Were just a little worried about what's going to happen." Geoff explained. "Oh, well this baby will be a blessing to us, trust me." their dad explained.

"Geoff, Lindsay, if you two feel stressed out, were giving you permission to go out for the summer. Two months." Catherine explained. "A summer vacation just the two of us?" Lindsay asked. "Yes, were not going on vacation this year because we need to save up the money for the baby." Joseph explained. "Meaning?" Geoff questioned. "A crib, some diapers, a diaper changing station, and some paint and decorations for the room." Catherine explained. "Oh." Geoff replied.

"Now you kids got jobs and money, use that money to go somewhere, wherever you want, just be careful please." said Joseph. "Sweet, but do you need us?" Geoff asked. "He's right, you may need some help with this baby." Lindsay said. "Not right now, your father can help me out, you kids just go out and have fun." Catherine said to the two kids. "Yeah, just enjoy yourselves." Joseph said.

"Okay, me and Lindsay can have the greatest summer ever. If you ever have a major problem, we will come straight home." Geoff said. "We'll be fine, trust us." Joseph said. "Okay, I really wanted to go to the beach anyway." Lindsay said with a smile. "Lindsay, we'll think about our vacation for just the two of us." Geoff said. "Okay." Lindsay happily said.

Geoff and Lindsay agreed to spend the summer out of the house while their parents took care of the 2 month pregant baby. Though they just wanted to have fun, they do feel a bit anxious, but their parents told them not to worry.


	15. The Family of Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

The two teens went into Geoff's room to discuss their summer getaway. "Okay Lindsay, where do you want to go?" Geoff asked. "Anywhere with a beach." Lindsay said, "I got a new swimsuit I want to show off to guys." Geoff just stood there thinking of what she said. "Okay, a beach, but where?" Geoff asked.

Geoff went on his computer and looked up possible beaches they could go to. "Lets go somewhere that is good driving distance." Geoff said. While Geoff was looking at some of the beaches online, he found one of them in San Deigo. "San Diego, that's where I used to live, and that is where my one true love lives." Geoff said solemnly.

Lindsay was looking confused about San Diego. "True love in San Deigo?" Lindsay questioned. "Bridgette, remember one year ago when we were on that cheap production reality show." Geoff explained. "You mean How I Met Your Mother?" Lindsay asked. "No Lindsay, that's the name of a TV show, I mean Total Drama Island." Geoff told her. "Oh, was that the show with that girl I don't like?" Lindsay asked. "You mean Heather?" Geoff asked. "I was thinking it was Beth." Lindsay said. "No, its Heather." Geoff explained. "Oh." Lindsay replied smacking her head.

Lindsay was wondering why he wanted to see Bridgette. "Geoff, why do you want to see Bridgette?" Lindsay asked. "I miss her, and I love her. It would be nice if we go up and see her." Geoff explained. "Awwww, that is so sweet. Lets go to San Deigo!" Lindsay squealed. "Alright Lindsay. Were on our way to San Deigo." Geoff said to himself.

A few days later, Geoff and Lindsay came down all prepared for the two month trip to San Deigo. They went to say goodbye to their parents.

"So, you two will be okay by yourselves? You know, the baby." Geoff asked. "Yes honey, we want you kids to go ut and have fun. Enjoy the time of your lives." said Catherine. "I totally will mom. I mean were not going to Canada." Lindsay said. "Lindsay sweetie, we live in Canada." Joseph told her daughter. "Oh yeah! My bad!" the blonde girl said to herself.

Geoff gave his folks a hug, and Lindsay also hugged them. Geoff said something to them, "Mom, dad, if you need any help, just call somebody." Lindsay then began to say something to her parents, "Yeah, we want our new brother or sister to be a loving joy to our family." Their dad said, "We will, we love you."

Geoff and Lindsay got into the parking lot and into the Mercedes with their stuff. "Do you know which airport your going to?" Their mom asked. "Were going on a road trip, were driving all the way there." Geoff explained. "Okay, be careful." Catherine said. "We will, I mean were not going to San Fransico becasue they have Giants there." Lindsay said. "Honey, Giants aren't real. That is the name of their baseball team, the San Fransico Giants." Joseph explained. "They have baseball in San Fransico?" Lindsay questioned. "Yes, but were going to San Deigo." Geoff told his sister. Lindsay just didn't continue talking.

They waived goodbye and drove off. Joseph and Catherine walked into the house. They were all alone with the new baby that will come soon. "Honey, do you think we made the right choice of letting our kids go out for two months?" Catherine asked. "Of course, they're grown up, and we can prepare a child on our own." Joseph explained.

Catherine wasn't feeling like herself looking at her pregant tummy. "Honey, I'm afraid of this ending up like our set of twins. We couldn't afford it, and we really wanted to be parents and not put any of them up for adoption." Catherine explained. "Look, were more prepared than we were for our first two kids, they grew up, and we got a lot of work to do." Joseph said.

They went into the living room and rubbed the tummy of where the baby was. "Catherine, do you think we should come up with a name?" Joseph asked. "Let's give it some time." Catherine said thinking.


	16. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

As they were driving on the freeway to San Deigo, Geoff was starting to get hungry, but was wondering about his sister. Was she hungry, that's what he wanted to ask.

"Hey sis, are you hungry?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, I'm completely hungry." Lindsay responded, "Why, are you hungry?"

Geoff then gave a response, "Like crazy, lets find somewhere to eat." Geoff then sped up a little to reach a restraunt. "Just remember not to go somewhere where most of the stuff is unhealthy." Lindsay said. "Your fine Lindsay." Geoff then said.

After a little bit, Geoff got off at an exit when he found a restraunt on the side. The place was actually a drive-in called Diamond's Drive-In. They pulled into a spot and waited for someone. It was sort of like one of those 50's drive-in's.

Geoff and Lindsay were waiting for their service. "Hello there, welcome to Diamond's Drive-In." said the waitress who came up, "Here are your menus, I'll be back in a little bit."

Geoff and Lindsay were looking through the choices, it was mostly burgers, fries, and shakes. "What the heck, just as long I don't go crazy, I'll take a cheeseburger, and some fries." Lindsay said. "Same for me, but with a chocolate shake." Geoff said after looking through their menus. The waitress came, took their orders, and took the menus.

While they were waiting for their food, Geoff and Lindsay talked a little bit. "So, isn't it nice to go out on the road like this?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, we see new places, meet new people, it's the best." Lindsay said. "If me and Bridgette get married, and we retire, I want to do some traveling." Geoff explained. "Me too, when me and Tucker get married, were gonna go everywhere." said Lindsay who got Tyler's name wrong, again.

Soon, the two got their food, Geoff paid the waitress $21.00. "This is a great deal, this is what good comes out of traveling." Geoff said also giving her a $10 tip. The two enjoyed their food like crazy. "Wow, this burger is the best." Lindsay said. "Well sis, you never enjoyed a burger so much. So welcome aboard." Geoff said.

After they finished their food, the two drove off and went back onto the highway continuing to make the trip to San Deigo.

Geoff and Lindsay were listening to the car radio with a high volume and they just been jamming to the beats. Then the two came across the border to the United States. They were greeted by a guard.

"Hello you two, may I help you?" the guard asked. "Yes, we like to go across the border to the US please." Geoff said. "We need to see ID from both of you." the guard said. Geoff and Lindsay both pulled out their driver's licenses to show the guard their idenification. "I'm going to need to search the car to make sure that there is nothing illegal in there." the guard said. "Okey dokey." Lindsay said.

The guard looked through their trunk and inside their car, and saw that there was nothing they shouldn't have in there. "Okay, your good. I know your seventeen, but I need to make sure no alcohol is with you." the guard said. "Gotcha, we are responsible adults. "Yeah, did your parents say it was okay by the way?" he asked. "Yeah, totally." Lindsay said. "True." Geoff said with a thumbs up. "Okay, go ahead." the guard said waving goodbye to them with a nice smile.

Geoff and Lindsay cheered for entering the United States. "Were in the US, but it's getting late however." Geoff said.

It was getting dark and the two were starting to get tired. "Should we find a place to spend the night?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah, lets find a hotel." Geoff said. "Make sure they have good room service, comfty beds, and a beautiful view of the ocean." Lindsay explained. "How about just comfty beds, and good showers." Geoff said. "Fine, whatever." replied Lindsay.

The two arrived at a motel, and saw that there was vacancy. The two reached the front desk and asked for a room. "May I help you two?" the clerk asked. "Yeah, we like a room please. A pretty room." Lindsay requested. "Certainly, for a nice couple like you two, you need a good room to spend the night." said the clerk. "Actually, were brother and sister on a road trip." Geoff said. "My mistake, I just thought you two looked like a hot couple." the clerk said. "Yeah, that can be a mistake people could end up making." Geoff explained.

The clerk gave them the keys to their room and went into their room. It wasn't compeltly bad, they had two comfty beds, a TV, and a decent bathroom. "This can do, now to get my beauty rest." Lindsay said. "Same here." Geoff replied.

The two got into their PJs and got themselves some shuteye for tommorow. They didn't even bother to watch TV, besides nothing good was on anyways.


	17. Welcome to San Deigo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Morning arose as Geoff and Lindsay woke up from their sleep. Lindsay was in the shower in her room as Geoff just got his clothes ready for the day. He was just anxious to hop in the shower, but Lindsay took forever.

"Gee, how long of showers does she take? Is there going to be any hot water for me?" Geoff asked himself. Geoff was really eager to just get in, he did care about his looks as much as his sister did.

After a long wait, Lindsay finally got out of the shower wearing a bath robe. "Why do you take so long?" Geoff asked. "I got to look clean and pretty, and its hard work." Lindsay responded. "Same with me, but I take around 5 minutes the most." he explained. "Well sorry! Anyway its all yours." Lindsay said.

Geoff just walked into the bathroom to take his shower. Lindsay managed to quickly get dressed and do her makeup. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do my makeup in the bathroom, I think thats why I take long and get him a little impatient." she said to herself while applying mascara.

Moments later, Geoff got out of the shower all dried up and he got dressed himself. "Okay, you all ready." Geoff said. "I sure am." Lindsay responded.

Geoff and Lindsay left the hotel and continued their trip to San Diego. The two were just eager to get there as soon as possible, Geoff wanting to see Bridgette, Lindsay hoping that he was getting together with Bridgette, and to possibly get a tan. They hopped onto the freeway and were making good progress until the usual traffic jam.

"Crap, were almost there, and we had to hit traffic." Geoff said. "Why don't we play a game." Lindsay suggested. "Like what game could we play?" Geoff asked. "How about I spy, that's a fun game you can play in the car." Lindsay suggested. "Fine, whatever." Geoff responded.

The two were playing and Lindsay was thinking of something. "I spy with my little eye something that is yellow." Lindsay said. "Is it the sun?" Geoff answered. "Nope." she said. "My hair or your hair." Geoff answered. "No way!" she exclaimed. "What is it?" Geoff asked. "That!" Lindsay exclaimed pointing to a sign that advertised a radio station. "That bilboard." Geoff questioned. "No, the sky silly." Lindsay said. "Um, the sky is blue Lindsay." Geoff said. "I meant that portion where the sun is." she explained. "Yeah, that's just affected by the color, the sky is mostly blue." Geoff explained. "Oh! My bad." she said.

Geoff then took his turn. "Okay, I spy with my little eye, something that is red and moving." Geoff explained. "Something red and moving?" Lindsay wondered. She was trying hard as she could to think of what Geoff sees. She then gave up. "Geoff, I give up. What was it that you saw?" Lindsay asked. "That Toyota Camry" Geoff said pointing to the red Toyota Camry. "Oh, I see." Lindsay said.

After a little bit of playing, traffic finally picked up and Geoff got moving. They found the exit that was close to where Bridgette lived. "Where are we going Geoff?" Lindsay asked. "Were going to try and find where Bridgette lives. I got the directions." Geoff explained. "Is that where were going to be staying?" Lindsay asked. "I think so, I'm not sure exactly." Geoff said.

They began the long drive to where Bridgette's house was. After about a 20 minute drive, they finally found where she lived. "I think this is the place Lindsay." Geoff said. "Yay! I hope we get to have fun soon." Lindsay said. "Don't worry sis, we will." Geoff said to Lindsay.

Geoff walked up to the door and knocked. A man came up to the door, he had blonde hair and looked middle aged happening to be Bridgette's father. "Hello sir, my name is Geoff Flowes, I think I meet your daughter last summer." Geoff explained. "Your Geoff, are you sure?" the man asked.

Then, a blonde haired girl came to the door. "Dad, who is it?" the girl asked. It turned out it was Bridgette. "Geoffy poo?" Bridgette questioned. "BRIDGETTE!" Geoff screamed in joy. The two got together and kissed each other. "I missed you!" Bridgette said. "I missed you too!" Geoff said.

Lindsay then walked up to the door and said, "Awwwww, that's so sweet." The two didn't seemed to be bothered. "I see Lindsay came with you as well." Bridgette said. "Yep, we've been traveling together to get here." Geoff explained. "Well, come on in and make yourselves at home." Bridgette's father said.

They walked in as Bridgette's father closed the door.


	18. Just Staying with Bridgette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

So Geoff and Lindsay stepped into Bridgette's humble home with a warm welcome. Geoff just spent most of his time cuddling her. "Is this how your going to spend your lives?" Lindsay asked. "No, its not all about making out." Geoff explained.

Lindsay was about to head to the car and get her stuff. "Where are you going Lindsay?" Geoff asked. "Getting my things, duh." Lindsay said. "I wasn't planning on spending the entire summer here at Bridgette's house. I was hoping we could rent out a beach house or something." Geoff explained.

Bridgette's father happily came up to him with lots of generousity. "You guys can stay here, we got a guest bedroom. Are you two willing to share a room?" Bridgette's father asked. "That depends, Lindsay do you want to stay here and share a room?" Geoff asked. "Fine, but there better be a vanity because I need to do my makeup." Lindsay demanded.

Bridgette was squealing with joy knowing that his boyfriend was going to spend the entire summer with her. "This will be a hell of a lot better than last summer." Bridgette cheered.

Bridgette's father did come up with a stern look. "If you staying here, there will be some rules, my daughter can not sleep with you in the same room Geoff, but I'll make it alright with Lindsay. Plus, I don't you two being freeloaders, so do you think you can help out a little bit around the house." her dad requested. "I will be happy to do work around the house. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Geoff replied. "Same here!" Lindsay squealed.

Bridgette's dad was pleased that they would follow the rules. "Thank you very much. I hope we all get along." Bridgette's father said.

"Yay, now I'm getting my stuff. I brought a lot of things with me." Lindsay explained. "Like what?" Bridgette questioned. "Clothes, swimsuits, and a bunch of shoes!" Lindsay explained. "I see." Bridgette replied. "Don't worry about me, I just brought my swim trunks, underwear, a toothbrush, and toothpaste." Geoff said.

Geoff looked around the house and saw the TV. "Do you guys have an XBOX?" Geoff asked. "No, my daughter doesn't play video games. Do you?" her dad asked. "Yeah, I was hoping she did so maybe we can all get together for some Guitar Hero." Geoff explained. "Geoffy poo, we can do that somewhere else that probably has an arcade." Bridgette explained. "Fine." Geoff said stubbornly.

After they got their stuff, they all went into the kitchen. "You guys hungry?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah, what you got?" Geoff asked. "Well, all it is happens to be crackers, chips, and pop." Bridgette replied. "Do you have any bread and milk?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah, you wanted a sandwich?" Bridgette asked. "Of course I do." Lindsay said happily. "Okay, but we have no meat by the way. We don't eat any meat in this house." Bridgette explained.

They made themselves some grilled cheese, got out some chips, Geoff and Bridgette had some root beer while Lindsay had a glass of milk. They decided to go into the living room and watch TV. "What's on?" Geoff asked. "I don't know, why don't we just flip through." Bridgette requested. "Fine with me." Lindsay said happily. "Same here." Geoff said with a thumbs up.

Bridgette turned on the TV to see it was music videos on VH1. "Okay, music would do." Geoff said smiling. "I love music videos." said Lindsay while clapping.

They all relaxed, ate their grilled cheese, and watched TV for a little bit. Afterwards, they decided to talk with each other.

"So, what do you guys want to do while your here?" Bridgette asked. "I would love to go to the beach, get a tan, and go swimming." Lindsay said. "I want to maybe do some surfing, go boating, and whatever." Geoff suggested. "We could do that, it will be better than the last summer we all had on that disgusting camp." Bridgette said. "Totally better!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Geoff and Lindsay also brought up another topic about the baby. "Well, wait till you hear this." Lindsay said. "Go on, I'm listening." said Bridgette. "Our mom and dad are going to have another baby!" Geoff exclaimed. "That's wonderful to hear, do you know if its a boy or a girl?" Bridgette asked exictedly. "I don't know, I hope its a girl." Lindsay said happily. "She hopes its a girl so you can show her the world of clothes and make up, right?" Geoff asked sarcasticly. "Maybe." Lindsay replied.

"Well, its great you two are going to have another brother or sister. I hope to meet him or her when it arrives." Bridgette said. "When you come on over to Vancouver again when the baby arrives, you can meet the baby." Geoff said. "Thanks Geoffy poo." Bridgette said with love.

It was starting to get late, and they needed to get some shuteye. "Well, we should go to bed." Geoff said. "Alright, you two head into your bedroom and we'll see you in the morning." Bridgette said. "Alright, night babe." Geoff said. "Goodnight Geoff." said Bridgette who gave him a kiss on the lips.

Geoff and Lindsay walked into the bedroom that they were going to share. The room had two beds, a teal colored wall, a mirror, and a small closet. "That's good, two seperate beds, better than the both of us having bunk beds." Geoff said. "Yeah, I'll take that one, you take the other." Lindsay said pointing to one of the beds.

The two put their belongings besides their own bed, changed into their pajamas, and went to sleep. They hope to enjoy their stay in San Deigo.


	19. Lindsay's Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Geoff and Lindsay were in San Deigo for about a week and all they mostly did was stay in Bridgette's house. Geoff feels that they need to go out and have some fun. They were going to do that because today was Lindsay's birthday.

"Lindsay, wakey wakey." Geoff said to her while she was napping in her bed. Lindsay awoke from her sleep looking pretty grumpy. "Geoff, what's going on, and where's Brianna?" Lindsay asked. "It's Bridgette, and today is your birthday." Geoff reminded Lindsay. "Horay! It's my birthday. Did you get me a pony?" Lindsay cheerfully asked. "No." Geoff said.

Geoff took Lindsay downstairs while Bridgette was making breakfast for Lindsay. "Look who's coming downstairs." Geoff said. It was Lindsay still feeling half asleep.

"Morning Lindsay, I wanted to make you something unique for your morning meal." Bridgette said pointing to what she just finished. It was a sandwich with eggs, and a miniture pancake in the middle, and two toasted pieces of bread. "What is it?" Lindsay asked. "I call it a breakfast sandwich." Bridgette replied. "Where's the bacon?" Lindsay asked. "She's a vegiterian, she doesn't eat meat." Geoff replied.

Lindsay ate her sandwich in no time, just enjoying every bite of it. "That was delicious, I never had that before." Lindsay said happily after taking her dish to the sink. "Well, Bridgette and I are going to make another kind of sandwich for you." Geoff said. "Really, what kind will it be?" Lindsay asked happily. "A Lindsay sandwich." Geoff said. "They have a sandwich named after me, yay!" Lindsay said clapping. "Yeah they do." said Bridgette. "What is on a Lindsay sandwich, is there tomatoes?" Lindsay asked confused.

Geoff and Bridgette smirked at her. "What's a Lindsay sandwich?" Lindsay asked.

Geoff and Bridgette hugged each other while crushing her, Lindsay was just gasping for air. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Geoff and Bridgette said in union.

"Nice one Bridge." Geoff said. "Your welcome." said Bridgette. After taking some deep breaths, Lindsay went up to say to Geoff, "I can't believe you guys hugged each other crushing me to death, all I want to know is what a Lindsay sandwich is."

"Lindsay, we did a little something called a sandwich hug, when we said Lindsay sandwich, we mean were going to sandwich hug you." Geoff explained. "Okay, but I couldn't breathe." Lindsay said. "Sorry, want another one?" Bridgette asked. "No thank you." Lindsay replied. "TOO LATE!" Geoff screamed.

Geoff and Bridgette squeezed her again with another sandwich hug. "Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyy." Lindsay said to herself while being squeezed again.

After they stopped hugging her, they all were talking about why they haven't done anything yet. "You know we've been here for a week, and we haven't enjoyed the sights and sounds of San Diego." Geoff said. "I was thinking today we could go to the beach, a good way to celebrate Lindsay's birthday."

"I LOVE THE BEACH!" Lindsay squealed.

It was the perfect plan for the day, head to the beach and have some fun. They hopped into the car and drove for a couple of minutes until they finally arrive.

The three got out of the car when they came across a familiar face. "Wait, do you think that happens to be, what's he doing here?" Bridgette asked. "Well, I guess Lindsay is going to like this." Geoff said. "Like what?" Lindsay asked. "Why don't you take a look." Geoff said to his sister.

Lindsay studied the person, it was a man with brown hair, a muscular body, and it seemed she knew him well. It was none other than.

"NOAH!" Lindsay squealed in excitement. "It's Tyler." the guy said. It was Tyler who the three ran into. Lindsay jumped up and gave him a hug so hard that he couldn't breathe. "I'm glad I could see you again, now let me go please." Tyler said gasping for air.


	20. The Return of Heather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Lindsay was greeted by Tyler as Geoff and Bridgette got to see him. "Tyler my man, how good it is to see you." Geoff said. "Hey there Geoff, how has things been going?" Tyler asked. "I'll talk more later, why don't we get to the beach." Geoff recommened. "Sure." said Tyler.

The four walked over to the beach to see it crowded as usual. It's always crowded during the summer. The four of them got into their swimsuits, Geoff had blue swimtrunks, Bridgette wore her surfer vest, Lindsay was wearing a red bikini, and Tyler was wearing his red swimtrunks.

It would take about 15 minutes for them to finally locate a spot on the sand. The four of them set up their beach site with a giant umbrella, a towel to lay out, and a cooler.

"Well Tyler, we didn't seem to expect you to show up today." Geoff said. "Me neither, what brings you here?" Tyler asked. "Me and my sister came here for the summer, just to enjoy the sweet sounds of the ocean, and to see Bridgette again." Geoff explained. "Well, I always like to come to the beach during the summer, and coming here was my best option because its so popular." Tyler explained.

They all listened and everyone was catching on to every word. "That is so cool, and I really miss you Tucker." Lindsay said. "It's Tyler, and were not alone." Tyler mentioned. "I know, there are a bunch of people here, duh." Lindsay reminded.

"Yeah, but a certain someone else is here, someone we don't like." Tyler explained. "Really, who would that be?" Lindsay asked. "Look over there." Tyler said pointing to a woman taning.

Geoff, Lindsay, and Bridgette studied the girl, and they realized that the girl looked pretty familiar. She had raven black hari, and was wearing a dark red bikini. It was her, Heather.

"Heather?" Bridgette questioned. "I see her hair grew back." Geoff said. "Heather, not her, I don't like her." Lindsay said. "Yeah, and you might want to stay away from her Lindsay." Tyler said trying to protect her.

Heather was still steamed at Lindsay when she dared her to get her entire head shaved, which did happen. Heather went from not liking Lindsay, to hating her. She would never forgive her for getting her head shaved.

"I don't want to talk to her or go near her." Lindsay said. "I know you don't, and you shouldn't, you know better not to be with those kinds of people." Geoff explained to Lindsay. "Yeah, I even stayed away from her." Tyler said. "Well, she is one bad girl, and nobody should even tend to go near her until everyone seems to be forgiven." Bridgette recommended. "I agree with Brittney, stay away from Heather." Lindsay said with confidence.

After the discussion, the entire group went into the ocean to enjoy the water. Bridgette got her surfboard so she could go and shred some waves that were coming. Geoff also wanted to go surfing, so he went to rent a board, Lindsay wanted to swim in the ocean, and Tyler followed her tripping on the sand every ten seconds.

Heather then noticed the four people going into the water. "Wait, is that? No, not her!" Heather exclaimed to herself. She was furious that Lindsay was there. "What is she doing here, she took my hair, now takes my peace and quiet." she ranted.

Someone overheard Heather, it was a boy with a green mohawk, it was none other than Duncan. "Heather, well isn't that a surprise." He said after noticing Heather.

He walked up towards Heather and she freaked out. "Duncan, what are you doing here! I haven't seen you since being tourtured at that summer camp." Heather questioned. "I heard your voice and thought it was you." Duncan answered. "No, I mean what are you doing here at the beach?" Heather asked. "Turns out my girlfriend wanted to drag me here so we can spend some, quality time togther." Duncan explained with a finger gesture.

Heather was now more surprised to hear his girlfriend dragged him to the beach. "Courtney's here too?" Heather asked. "Yeah, Courtney is here too." Duncan said pointing to Courtney reading a book.

"So your still steamed about your whole head getting shaved?" Duncan asked. "Yes I am, I would like to shave her head right about now!" Heather yelled with a volume that wouldn't draw attention. "Want me to do anything?" Duncan asked. "Give her a bad haircut and I'll give you $1000, enough for maybe to get Courtney something that can shut her trap, because it never would close." Heather explained. "I think we have a deal." Duncan replied.

Duncan went to follow Lindsay to help Heather get her revenge. Lindsay had no idea that Duncan was right on her tail.


	21. No Haircuts, Please Duncan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

Lindsay was swimming in the water feeling completly refreshed. Tyler was swimming along with her. "So Lindsay, how does the water feel?" Tyler asked. "It feels like sunshine." Lindsay said happily.

Tyler noticed Lindsay floating on her back. "Come on Tucker, try it." said Lindsay. "Okay." Tyler happily said, "Oh, and its Tyler baby."

Tyler tried floating on his back, but he keeps sinking and eventualy starts to drown, and for crying out loud, where they were in the ocean was four feet deep and Tyler was six feet tall. When people saw this, they just causally walked away. "Oh no, TYLER'S GOING TO DIE!" Lindsay cried.

Duncan came up to Tyler and just smacked him on the head. "You idiots, the water in this part is four feet deep, how on earth can you drown!" Duncan yelled. Lindsay and Tyler just realized that Duncan was in front of them holding a pair of scissors. The two looked a bit shocked that he was here.

"Hey there." Duncan said with an attitude. "Duncan, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked. "Yeah, we didn't want you to see you ever again, maybe Geoff did, but not me." Lindsay said. "Heather noticed you were here, and wanted me to give you a horrible haircut for $1000." Duncan explained. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed, "I don't want to go bald!"

Geoff and Bridgette were surfing together until they both wiped out because they heard Lindsay cry for help. "Lindsay!" the two yelled in union.

They both paddled over to her to give her a hand with what was going on. "Duncan, dear god no." Bridgette said in fear. "He can be cool, well sometimes." Geoff said.

"Geoff, Brittney, Doug wants to give me a bad haircut because Heather said so." Lindsay explained. Geoff was a little pissed off at Duncan for knowing he was going to do that. "Duncan, why do want to ruin my sister's hair?" Geoff asked. "Heather would give me a $1000 if I do, and she said I could by something that could shut Courtney up." Duncan explained. "Well, that makes sense." Lindsay said, "You can go ahead if you want. Nobody wants to hear that mouth."

Duncan was about to cut off Lindsay's hair until he realized something. "You know what, I don't want to actually cut your hair." Duncan said. "Thank you." Bridgette said. "You don't." Tyler said. "Well, I'm just doing it for money, but I got a better idea. How about I find a messy wig with short hair that is blonde, you wear it and say that I gave you a bad haircut." Duncan recomended. "Sure." said Lindsay in a cheerful voice.

Duncan went to his beach bag and for some reason was carrying wigs that he stole from Harold. Those were old wigs he wore in roleplay performances. He found one that was half-bald, and short. It was the same color as Lindsay's hair. "Here, take this. Sorry, but I got to show Heather this, so you got to come with." explained Duncan. "Anything but that!" Tyler yelled, "She doesn't want to see her ever again."

Lindsay then stood up and talked to Tyler, "You know what, I was only trying to punish her, I never really wanted her to go bald. I realized we have to forgive others." Lindsay explained. "Are you saying you want to talk to Heather?" Geoff asked. "Yes, maybe we can fix what has happened in the past and put it behind." Lindsay said.

The group walked up to Heather who was still tanning, Lindsay was wearing the bad wig which was supposed to be her bad haircut. She then saw Lindsay in front of her. "Lindsay?" Heather questioned, "Your hairdue is awful."


	22. Forgive Heather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

So Lindsay at long last confronted Heather. "Hey there Heather, it seems Duncan screwed up my hair." Lindsay lied. "Well, where is Duncan?" Heather asked. "Right here." said Lindsay pointing to Duncan.

Duncan walked up to Heather and the two began to speak. "Nice work." Heather replied. "Thank you, where's my money?" Duncan asked. "Shut up, I'll give it to you right now." Heather said.

Heather pulled out ten one-hundred dollar bills. It was the $1000 that she owed Duncan. "Thanks babe." Duncan said. "Why would you carry that much money?" Bridgette asked. "Some places don't take credit cards." Heather explained. "Yeah, and about most places here don't take hundred dollar bills." Tyler explained. "Okay, I never really knew that." Heather said.

Duncan didn't really cut Lindsay's hair, he was going to, but it was just an act to get money. Lindsay really wanted to speak with Heather about one year ago. "Heather, I was here to ask for your forgiveness." Lindsay explained. "What are you talking about Lindsay, I didn't do anything to you. You should be forgiving me for blowing up in front of me, giving me the finger, and getting my head shaved. Thank god my hair grew back fully in about two months." Heather explained.

Lindsay now started to feel gulity for all the things that had happened to her. She had no intentions on being friends with her though. "To be honest with you, Duncan really didn't do anything to me. I just let him get me this wig." Lindsay explained. "WHAT! Duncan, you scamed me. GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!" Heather yelled. "I really could use it right now, you know to get Courtney." Duncan said. "Oh yeah that's right, we need to not hear her complaining anymore." Heather said.

Geoff started to walk up to the two. "Hey Heather, Duncan." Geoff said. "Geoff?" Duncan asked. "Yeah dude, it's me, Bridgette, and Tyler." Geoff mentioned. "So, you two working things out?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah, though I don't like her, it is said we have to forgive each other." Lindsay explained, "I'm sorry I made you suffer what I caused."

Heather just felt a little bit happy, she actually wasn't acting like the demon witch she was on the island. "You know what Lindsay, I think your right. I accept your apology." replied Heather. Tyler then walked up with a stern look at Heather. "Excuse me, you owe one more apology, to me." Tyler said. "Sorry I threw that canoe on you." Heather said.

Lindsay enjoyed what was a nice meeting between the kids. "So, you want to join me, my brother, my brother's girlfriend, and my boyfriend for a swim?" Lindsay asked. "No thanks, I'll just stay here." Heather replied. "I have to get back to Courtney, that is after I buy something to block Courtney's mouth." Duncan replied.

So Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, and Bridgette returned to the ocean while Heather watched them go. "I forgive you, but I think it would be best I don't see your face anymore Lindsay. Sorry, but its for the best." Heather said to herself.

Duncan returned to where he was with Courtney with giant earmuffs that block out any noise. "Duncan, pull your shorts up, don't smirk like that, it's like I'm dating a goblin, straighten up. I need to continue my running for class president, give me something I can say now!" Courtney yelled. Duncan was just relaxing in peace knowing he doesn't have to hear her big mouth.

The sun was setting, the group of four just sat on the beach to watch the sunset. "I got to say, I enjoy anything we do when were together." Geoff said. "Me too honey." said Bridgette. The two just looked each other in the eyes and just started making out. Lindsay and Tyler were just laughing. "Wow, look at your brother and Bridgette make out." Tyler said. "I know, it makes me realize how hot you are." Lindsay said while her voice started to turn seductive. Lindsay and Tyler just started making out on the beach as well. They would do this for three hours straight.


End file.
